wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pandora
THIS IS PEAK'S OC! DO NOT EDIT, STEAL, OR COPY! PLEASE ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HER IN ANYTHING! THANK YOU! | Canon | Female | TrickWing | Theif | 14 | ♈️ | "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." -The Mauruader's Map, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Appearance Pandora is a pretty TrickWing with magenta scales that lighten on her crest and slightly on her underbelly. Hints of emerald green and black are spread through her scales, and her wings are mostly black as well. Her eyes are also a deep emerald green, and looking into them gives you the impression of a glittering serpent. She is average in height and wears a silver-chained necklace with a glittering emerald serpent pendant with obsidian eyes. It slightly resembles the snake in the crest of Slytherin House. Pandora also wears a copper horn wrap around her left horn, which is also painted black. Pandora's wings are slightly lopsided, meaning one is bigger than the other. This causes trouble during flight, and she is very slow and wobbly in the air. She can barely fly in windy weather and prefers not to even in clear weather if she can help it. Abilities Pandora is very smart, curious, and cunning. She is very into riddles, although she can only solve the simpler ones. She has gotten into lots of trouble due to her unending curiosity for anything; she has scars to prove it. Pandora also is annoying, and most dragons go from respectful and happy to annoyed and wanting to hurt her in a matter of minutes. But she is very reckless and never really thinks. Most of her scars come from her foolhardiness. She is also slow in the sky, and a little faster than most on the ground. Personality Pandora is a little crazy and cheerful. She's loud, spunky, and reckless. She can be found exploring at any time of the day and is incredibly curious. Although she is reckless, she doesn't do much without thinking it through halfway. If her curiosity is contained for long enough, she won't be able to do anything else except obsess over what she's thinking about. Pandora is usually found investigating the quiet corners of Centera. Her personality is also kind of dark. The downside about her personality is that her craziness usually bleeds into recklessness. She's very smart and witty, and her mouth can get her stuck between a rock and a hard place, although she is skilled at wriggling out of punishment. Pandora has a major temper and rants whenever she is angry. She never shows when she is sad, though when she is disappointed she will yell. She's also incredibly confident most of the time. Pandora is also skilled at stealing things. She carries around a short knife to cut ropes to steal sacks of coins. Pandora also has a huge heart, and a soft spot for unusual animals (chameleons, frogs, etc). History Pandora and her siblings were orphans from hatching. Their father and mother had been jewel merchants in Centera for quite some time and had enough money to go around. Pandora's parents had also been the targets for thieves and greedy rich dragons, as they gave most of their money away to poor dragons and charities. Some dragons were angered by this, and soon a group of assassins sent out by a TrickWing by the name of Sournois. The assassins sadly and successfully killed Pandora's parents, but her father, Ace-of-Spades, hid his eggs in a dark corner in the back of the cave. The assassins never found the eggs and went back to Sournois with the task "completed". Nobody knew the four dragonets existed. They hatched days later, alone, but together. The only thing that was in the cave besides their eggshells and each other was a necklace, one with a curling emerald snake and a silver chain. Pandora found it and kept it for herself. She and her siblings had close bonds throughout their young dragonet-hood, and still do. When it was Pandora's third hatching day, she and her siblings decided that it would be fun to explore around in the Palace in Centera. At the dead of night, they snuck out of their cave, wove in and out of the late nighttime crowd, and to the gates of the palace. Pandora was feeling very confident that night, and lead her siblings quickly and quietly past the guards, being so small that they went unnoticed. They were able to climb a few of the trees and were about to climb into the castle through an open window when suddenly a branch cracked and Nemesis plummeted towards the ground. Pandora leaped after her and was able to catch her sister's talon. Pandora was dragged down by Nemesis's weight. She attempted to twist around and fly back up to her siblings, but she couldn't, as she didn't know one of her wings was out of proportion. The only thing Pandora was able to do was to let them fall; neither of them could fly too well, since they didn't do it often. Right before they hit the ground, Pandora swapped places with Nemesis and acted as the cushion when they slammed into the ground. Pandora blacked out immediately afterward. She woke up surrounded by her siblings in a healer's hut. Her uneven wing was sore and bent at an odd angle. Pandora stayed at the healer's for some time. A guard was sent to the hut after a few days, and the three of them were given an extreme scolding accompanied by a death threat and a fine. However, Pandora and her brother Loki were undaunted by this, and a few months after Pandora left the healer's, the two of them went back to the palace, this time armed with a few tough-but-thin ropes and one knife each. They were able to make it through a higher window this time. They slunk through the mostly deserted hallways, barely casting a shadow as they slipped around the moonlight on the floor. After a while, they came upon a dragon, and Pandora easily crept over to the TrickWing and sliced off a pouch of hanging gold. She had smiled at Loki, and he started creeping over, but then a length of rope slipped off his shoulder and a large THUD! ''echoed through the hall. The TrickWing's head snapped up and looked straight at Loki. With a yell, he turned and started sprinting towards the nearest guard sleeping area. Pandora leaped onto him like a cat, and Loki helped her bind him up. With the rustling of movement coming from down the hall, she and her brother made a quick escape through the closest window and sprinted all the way back to their cave. They were visited by the royal guard the next day and were heavily interrogated and their cave thoroughly searched. The guards surprisingly found nothing and did not get anything out of any of the four siblings. After they left, Hecate rounded on them. Pandora and Loki only smiled and eventually showed her the gold. Hecate was too astounded to yell at them. Over the next week, they were able to buy enough supplies to keep them healthy for a while. Now, Pandora and her siblings are 14 and are planning to raid the castle again, or at least get some gold from the wealthy in Centera and give some of it away (unknowingly) as their parents did. Quotes ''"What's the deal with being serious and rule-bound? It takes the fun out of life!" -when Hecate says she should grow up and start behaving. ''"Be quiet, Hecate. You know you're impressed." '' -to Hecate after she reveals the stolen gold. Relationships (ask!): Hecate: Hecate was part of the rare 10% of females that were hatched first, and Hecate has acted like an older sister ever since. Pandora usually finds her older sister annoying but loves her all the same. Hecate acts as the 'parent' in their pack and gets on Pandora's nerves at least twice a day. Pandora loves her sister dearly. Loki: Her twin brother, as they were hatched at about the same time, though they look nothing alike. Pandora has always had a strong bond with her brother since their personalities are so similar, but they still get on each other's nerves quite often because of their demanding personalities. They make quite a duo for anything, and love each other to death. Nemesis: Pandora has always found her younger sister a bit of a mystery. Although Pandora loves her just as much as any of her other siblings, Nemesis has always been incredibly anti-social and private, and Pandora doesn't know her too well at all. The only thing she knows for certain about Nemesis is that she loves potions and poisons, will eat almost anything, and she can't fly very well. Sournois: She's hated him since she found out that he assassinated her parents. Pandora has personally stolen from him on multiple occasions, not regretting anything. She's never trusted him and could care less about what happens to him. Felix: Pandora feels bad for the little TrickWing. She likes to hang out with him and can relate to him on many levels, especially the fact that they both have lopsided wings. Trivia * Pandora is the Greek goddess of curiosity. * Pandora was originally brighter and more Kinkajou-y * The necklace Pandora wears was her mother's, and her father had taken it from her so that maybe one day his dragonets could find it. * Pandora has returned to Centera and the palace after she and Loki broke in and were almost caught. She has stolen more gold, but has been more discreet. * She has gone on a raid with each of her siblings at least once. * Pandora loves black cats, but if she brought one home, Nemesis would quite possibly use it in an experiment or all of her siblings would eat it. * Nemesis is the Greek goddess of revenge; Loki is the Norse god of magic and mischief; Hecate was the Greek goddess of magic. * She has learned about what happened to their parents, but not why. She's also stolen from Sournois multiple times. * Sournois means sly in French. Gallery Screen_Shot_2018-04-27_at_5.44.30_PM(Pandora).png|Pandora by Shadowhunter! Green Snake-COLLAGE.jpg IMG 3187.jpg|Old design by me! Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Criminal)